Percy's Story
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: This is Percy's goodbye to his family and his reasons for leaving. SLASH! Companion posted "Albus's Uncle"


A/N - This is a really different way of writing for me. The idea sort of stems from a discussion I had with my dad about why JKR randomly made Dumbledore gay (and yes, it was a little random). I was thinking about how she created this world that's supposed to be happening in parallel with the "real world" with the same sort of general population (people of African and Asian decent, people from different socioeconomic backgrounds, etc.) but there were no homosexuals, in fact everyone was blatantly straight and paired up, there were very few characters who even had the possibility of being gay. I sort of thought that she caved to a sort of pressure, like "Why are there no gay teens at Hogwarts, why is everyone paired up in a heterosexual relationship?" I think it was probably because Harry Potter was a kids book first and foremost, but it was also sort of a comment on our world. I don't think I've explained myself very well. Just know that this is my reasoning for why there are so few (aka one) cannon gay characters in the series. I hope you enjoy and reviews are love. Remember I don't own Harry Potter and I make no money from this story.

* * *

><p>My name used to be Percy Weasley and my family despises me. Hopefully Fluer or Hermionie will get to read this before it's destroyed. That's really who this is for. I fear they may be the only members of my family who will be able to forgive me for what I am about to do. But I feel I should explain everything first.<p>

My family doesn't know they hate me, not really. I mean George thinks I'm a prat and everyone else will always feel betrayed by the way I acted during the war, but none of that will compare to their feelings for me when they find out. It's not really their fault, I suppose, it's more of the way they were raised, the way the Wizarding World feels.

Most muggleborns don't get it. There have been tons of kids nearly suspended because they didn't realize that it was wrong to hug their best friends, or that a kiss on the cheek that was normal back home was nearly as illegal as murder here. Oh, you haven't realized what I'm talking about? I'm gay, you know queer, a homosexual if you prefer. I like men, well one man in particular at the moment, but I'll tell you about that later.

In the British Wizarding World being gay is considered not only a serious offense, but a slight to all of society. The first time a person is caught they are warned, or really it more like they have the crap beaten out of them and are told to either get with someone of the opposite sex or live a quiet life alone. However, from what I've seen if you choose that later you're watched for life, just to make sure you don't slip up.

You don't believe me? Think about Remus Lupin. He married Nymphadora Tonks with in a year of his closest friend dying, but Black and Lupin were far more than friends. Lovers in school and lovers after Black escaped, but after his unfortunate death their relationship was discovered. Lupin married Tonks, more to be able to stay around his godson that for anything else. Tonks was Sirius's cousin if you recall, and a metamorphmagus. I heard that he could only get it up when she had black hair, grey eyes, and thin lips, but that's just a rumor. I like to think I'm above most idle gossip, even if it is almost definitely true.

Oh, the other option, you want to know what happens if you don't get married? You think I was exaggerating, don't you? Well there is only one thing to say to that, Severus Snape. You're wondering what he has to do with all of this aren't you? I bet you heard the stories about him being tragically in love with Lily Potter nee. Evans. Well those are just horrible lies to explain why a man who was perfectly content with torturing and murdering muggles would suddenly change his mind.

He didn't though, not really, and it turns out the reason he had left his Lord's service was an awful lie to cover up a family secret. I'm sure the Blacks would have been devastated if they had known that _both_ their sons were gay. Yes, I speak of Regulus Black, he was a year younger than Severus, but they were very much in love.

Sadly he wasn't able to hide his secret as well as his older brother was. Regulus's mother found out, and while her husband was beating the boy straight he hit a little too hard. Well that's the story, that it was an accident. The only people who were there are dead now. The Black's, not wanting the shame of a homosexual in the family made up a story about the Dark Lord's wrath. They told Severus specifically in hopes that it would get him killed, but instead he fought quietly.

I bet you're wondering about the Horcrux. Severus took that, he thought the Dark Lord had killed his lover, it was all about revenge. He didn't find out the truth until after the first fall. The Black's confronted and threatened him. I heard that it was all _very _dramatic, but that's just more gossip.

Did you ever wonder why Mrs. Black's portrait would yell at Severus even though everyone though he was a pure blood.

No?

Well it's because he murdered her and her husband, particularly nastily as well. Frankly I think the bitch deserved it, but I'll allow you to form your own opinions.

Sadly, they had told Dumbledore in a letter that was sent out after their deaths, and while the Headmaster did understand the pain that Severus was going through , he could not, in good conscious, allow Severus a relationship with another man.

That's why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much, he had such good blackmail material on the poor fellow.

You're probably wondering why it's all so bad, especially since so few wizards are Christian. I mean in the muggle world when you take the Bible out of the argument it just sounds like a bunch of homophobes shouting about how some people having gay sex will lead to the whole world fucking animals. Not that it doesn't sound like that already, but at least with the Bible there is some source material, I suppose.

Here, it all has to do with the population. Wizarding children are hard to conceive, especially more than one. I'm not sure about the whole semantics of the thing, but my mother having seven children and not dieing is a feat. That's why muggleborns are so unusual, it's actually believed that many muggleborns are descendents from squibs or witched and wizards that lived in the muggle world. Also inbreeding is a nasty thing that has a real possibility of happening in a community that's so small.

This means that taking oneself out of the gene pool for something like sexuality is abhorrent. I'm sure at first it wasn't seen as completely awful, and that if a man sired children with a woman and slept with another man it wouldn't be so bad, but something changed. Muggles changed.

Before Christianity, the a fore mention situation was accepted, but with new morals and new laws that went away. The wizards in control knew that they had to keep their kind as unnoticed as possible, and so they decided to follow the new rules even more zealously than those fanatics in America that you hear about. Of course Great Britain is the only country that still abides by these laws, everyone else seems to be more enlightened, hell even the muggles are opening up, but if you tell that to one of the higher ups in the ministry they'll say you're a dirty liar and only hippies approve of such acts. I'm not even sure any of them actually know what a hippy is.

That's why dark wizards hate muggles, and of course the ministry. That's really is the main reason, they always hoped that if they could rule muggles they could allow acceptance to reign. Everyone knows about Grindewald and Dumbledore, you know Dumbledore didn't really go after him for killing all those muggles, it was to try and keep his secret as safe as possible. Tom Riddle as well, it was rumored that there was a boy at his orphanage that he fancied, one who didn't fancy him back, and that that rejection spurred on his life of evil. I'm not so sure I believe that though, I mean he seemed rather content with Lucius Malfoy and all.

You're probably looking at me like I'm crazy. I'm not though. I spoke to him once, Voldemort, I mean. He seemed very sane, not at all like what Harry will tell you about him. As much as it pains me to admit, I agreed with many of the man's ideas, even though I hated his methods.

It was an _interesting_ conversation. I think he was deciding whether or not he should kill me, I never found out his answer as I left the Ministry soon after. It's so upsetting that those with vision end up as vicious megalomaniacs. You want to know what we talked about? Nothing much, well at first he yelled a bit asking if I knew where any of my missing family was, and when I said I hadn't been in contact for ages he calmed down. Then he asked after my lover, and well I suppose I looked liked I had just had a heart attack. Then he chuckled, I know it was very traumatizing. Then he said, just like this:

"Don't worry once the muggle influences are gone we will be free."

That's it, and then he walked away. It was after that I remembered the bit of gossip from above, about Lucius-pay attention, and well, I suppose I understood him for a second. Still can't say I'm all that sad he's dead.

I guess by now you're wondering why you're reading this, if you still are. I would understand if you had already thrown the paper down in disgust, I'm sure most people would, but, well I hope that you would at least listen.

We've run away. Me and my love, my partner, my husband. I bet you're trying to figure out who it is, don't worry you won't be in suspense much longer.

I have been in love with Oliver Wood since I was eleven years old.

I swear when I first heard his voice I thought it was the most magical sound in the world. When I saw him I was even more enchanted. Unfortunately as I was staring at the boy who I knew I wanted in my life a Slytherin came up behind me and started to mock me for being a Weasley. I was sure that someone as amazing as this boy must be would never want to associate with a scrawny poor bookworm like me.

Then the most amazing thing happened, he defended me. He called the Slytherin some awful name and told him to scram, which he surprisingly did. He turned to me then and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He swung his arm over my shoulder and said, _"I'm Oliver, and I'm glad you're a Weasley because that means you'll be in Gryffindor and since that's where I want to go we can be friends."_

We spent the whole rest of the train ride talking, and at the sorting we became the only Gryffindor boys, which meant we got a room to ourselves, something that would prove very useful in the years to come.

I'm sure you don't want to hear about that though, and frankly I don't really want to tell you. You don't deserve to know how happy we've always been. How perfect for each other we are.

I love Oliver with all of my being and he loves me back the same way. We're going to be happy even if we have to leave behind everything we've ever known. It's worth it to be with each other. I'm a little sorry to be causing potential problems for the family, but I can no longer live my daily life as a lie. Goodbye.

~ Percy Wood

* * *

><p>"Where iz your brozer Bill?" Fleur Delacour-Weasley asked her husband.<p>

The two were standing in the parlor of a bare apartment, one that was supposed to belong to Percy Weasley.

"He's left," Bill said as he gripped the letter in anger.

Fleur rolled her eyes and took the letter from her husband. After she had finished reading the French woman looked up at the angry redhead.

"What seems to be ze problem mon cheri?"

"What do you mean? You've just read it! I can't believe he's doing this again! That awful prat has absolutely know sense of loyalty, and all of those awful things he wrote. I can't tell my mother those lies!" Bill exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Darling, I 'ave always zought zat you British are so barbaric when it comes to some zings, and zis is one of zem. Your brozer is obviously in love if he was willing to sacrifice everyzing for zis man. Why do you 'ave such a problem wiz it?" Fleur asked as she stepped toward he husband.

"It's just wrong!"

"Non cheri _you_ are wrong. Your whole country is wrong if what Percy says iz true!"

"He's a liar, a liar and a fink! This is going to effect the whole family, no one will want to associate with us anymore. I hate him!" Bill yelled again, pounding his fists on the walls.

"Whoa, bro, calm down. What did Percy do this time?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked as he tried to get the letter back from Fleur.

"Molly thought you were taking too long so she sent us to see what was going on," Hermione explained as she glanced the parchment in Fleur's hand. "I take it that it has something to do with that?" She asked as she motioned to the parchment.

Against he husband's grunt of protest Fleur handed the letter to the younger woman. After she had finished reading, Hermione looked completely appalled.

"Is this true?"

"I believe so. I am not sure zough because it iz so different back 'ome."

"William, is this true?"

Ron had looked over his fiancé's shoulder while she had been talking to the other woman and had caught a glimpse of what was in the letter.

"Of course it's true. Merlin, I can't believe my own brother is one of those freaks! And poor Harry and George used to play Quiditch with Oliver, this is just going to be awful for them," Ron said as he glared around the apartment.

Hermione glared at the man that she was in love with, and for the first time since she could remember, she started doubting her choice. Ron looked as if that he said was completely true, as if it wasn't awful.

"Ronald you and I are going to be having a long talk about this before our wedding," the muggleborn said in her sternest voice.

"But-"

"No I don't want to hear it." She turned to the other couple in the room. "Well I suppose we better go and break this to Molly, judging by how these two reacted it's going to be a long night."

"I suppose zat you are right. I fear we may be ze only voices of reason. I just 'ope that all of zis iz worth it. I 'ope ze two of zem are 'appy" Fleur said as she grabbed the other woman's arm and walked out of the room.

The two men just looked at each other dumbfounded, and followed, calling after their loves.

* * *

><p>"Well the weather's definitely nicer than back home," Percy said as he looked out toward the ocean by their new house. Oliver frowned a little and came up behind his love, wrapping his arms around the redhead, with his chin resting upon the other man's shoulder.<p>

"This _is_ home now," Oliver said as he gave Percy a squeeze.

Percy smiled tightly and tipped his head back. As the two gazed out towards the horizon he whispered softy.

"Yeah, it is"


End file.
